The invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder for a hydraulic actuation arrangement inparticular of a motor vehicle friction clutch.
Conventional master or slave cylinders of hydraulic actuation arrangements of motor vehicle friction clutches usually have a cylinder consisting of cast iron, spheroidal graphite cast iron or die-cast light metal, in which a piston is displaceable in sealed manner along the cylinder axis. The piston together with the cylinder limits a hydraulic pressure chamber which is connected by way of a hydraulic terminal on the cylinder end wall adjoining the pressure chamber, and a hydraulic conduit connected thereto is connected with the other cylinder in each case of the actuation arrangement. Conventional hydraulic cylinders are comparatively heavy and require relatively high manufacturing expense, since a plurality of surfaces and elements of the casting which forms the cylinder must be subjected to finishing work.
Thus the invention is directed to provide a hydraulic cylinder for a hydraulic actuation arrangement of a motor vehicle friction clutch which can be produced with power manufacturing expense and thus at more favourable cost than hitherto, and nevertheless is secure in function over a long operating duration.